Conventionally, the scheme of configuring a RAID (Redundant Array of Independent Disks) group from a plurality of storage apparatuses in a storage system and providing a logical volume created based on the RAID group to a higher-level device (for example, host computer) has been available.
As technology related to RAID, PTL 1 discloses technology related to distributed RAID. Distributed RAID is technology of managing a stripe column including normal data and redundant data for restoring the normal data by distributing the stripe column to a plurality of storage apparatuses providing a storage area to a capacity pool.